warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flametail
|namest = Kit: Warrior Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Flamekit Flamepaw Flamepaw Flametail |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Rowanclaw Tawnypelt Tigerheart Dawnpelt |mentor = Cloudtail (temporarily), Littlecloud |apps = None |livebooks = Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers |deadbooks = Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon}} Flametail is a small ginger tom. History In the Power of Three Series Dark River :Flamekit and his siblings, Dawnkit and Tigerkit, are mentioned as the kits of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. :At the Gathering, Blackstar proudly announces the birth of the three kits. Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw realize that they are kin to these three new ShadowClan kits. :As the Gathering comes to an end, Hazelpaw eagerly tells Lionpaw that they'll have to train even harder now that there are three new warriors-to-be in ShadowClan. However, Hollypaw worries that they'll have to face their ShadowClan kin in battle one day, but Squirrelflight cuts the conversation short telling them not to talk about fighting at a Gathering. Rowanclaw reveals that he is the father when he snaps at Leafpool. To ease the tension building, Squirrelflight congratulates him on the birth of his three healthy kits. Rowanclaw replies that they are three healthy Clanborn kits, and Squirrelflight proclaims that her blessing was only true if they remain loyal to the Clan they were born to. ''Outcast :When Brambleclaw and Lionpaw visit ShadowClan to talk to Tawnypelt, they're introduced to her kits. While Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt welcome each other, Flamekit comments on how yucky the ThunderClan cats smell. Dawnkit then flung herself at Lionpaw and instantaniously, Flamekit and Tigerkit bundled on top of him too. Tawnypelt rebukes them in how they welcome visitors and then formally introduces her kits. :As Brambleclaw talks to Tawnypelt, Flamekit and his siblings chase Lionpaw, amused until Tawnypelt agrees to leave to go to the Tribe with Brambleclaw. Flamekit then asks if they can come with her, but Tawnypelt responds that they're too young while touching noses with each kit. Snowbird promises that she'll look after them and all three kits chorus their good byes to Tawnypelt. Eclipse :Flamekit and his littermates almost trip Hollypaw and Tawnypelt when the former came to ShadowClan, requesting a help patrol. WindClan is invading ThunderClan's territory and needs backup. Tawnypelt scolds them, but Tigerkit simply wants to go to the battle. Tawnypelt apologizes on their behalf, but Hollypaw simply purrs at the sight of their short, fluffy tails. Tawnypelt coaxes them over to Snowbird and advises her to keep a sharp eye on her kits. Snowbird assures her that she knows all of the tricks they use to try and leave the camp. :Flamekit is seen again in ShadowClan camp after Russetfur and her patrol find Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw talking with Sol in the abandoned Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory. The patrol escorts the foursome to ShadowClan camp to meet with Blackstar. Russetfur orders them to wait when they get to the camp. She goes to fetch Blackstar, and Flamekit and his siblings come tumbling out of the nursery to meet the cats. :Flamekit jumps over to Hollypaw and plays with her tail. He displays particular interest in Jaypaw and his blindness. He wonders why Jaypaw isn't looking at him. Jaypaw quickly turns his head to look at him. Startled, Flamekit comments how his eyes are "stare-y." Jaypaw calmly replies that he is blind. Flamekit wonders how Jaypaw arrived to ShadowClan's camp, and Jaypaw simply replies that he walked. Flamekit shyly says goodbye to Jaypaw. Hollypaw coaxes them away, ordering them to play with their own Clanmates. ''Long Shadows :Flamepaw and his siblings are now apprentices, but are not assigned mentors because Sol has taken over ShadowClan. :He is found with Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, and Tawnypelt on ThunderClan territory by a patrol consisting of Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Cinderheart and Cloudtail. Tawnypelt explains that she does not want herself or her kits living in a Clan that no longer looks to their warrior ancestors. While Ashfur strongly opposes bringing them to camp, Cloudtail agrees, and expects Firestar to make the final decision. :Flamepaw asks where the rest of the Clan is, and learns that most of them are in camp, since it is still quite early. On the way to the camp, while Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw ask Hollyleaf several questions about ThunderClan territory, Flamepaw seems to be the most quiet and respectful of the three. :Dawnpaw asks if they can hunt, and Tigerpaw tells her no, since they are in another Clan's territory. Hollyleaf calmly tells them that they will most likely eat when they get to camp. Flamepaw politely thanks her for their hospitality. Flamepaw and his Clanmates appear to be very close to starving, giving Hollyleaf some concerns for their health. :When they finally get to camp, Brambleclaw gives them permission to help themselves to prey, which is quite plentiful. As they eat, Brambleclaw takes Tawnypelt to see Firestar in his den. Flamepaw asks Hollyleaf where they are going, and Hollyleaf tells him. Meanwhile, the ThunderClan cats observe the fresh-kill pile, and see that the apprentices have eaten all the dry prey. Hollyleaf scolds them, and Flamepaw appologizes for his siblings. Dawnpaw explains that Sol told them that cats can only depend on themselves to survive. When Hollyleaf asks her about cats that cannot hunt for themselves, Dawnpaw says that she would not let any cat starve, and Tigerpaw tells his sister not to listen to Sol. He explains that Sol will not let them train to be warriors. Flamepaw adds that Sol will not allow him to train to be a medicine cat. He was to be Littlecloud's apprentice, but there are no more mentors, and Blackstar is to be called Blackfoot now. As the kits continue to wait for their mother to reappear from Firestar's den. Dawnpaw asks if they are going to join ThunderClan. Flamepaw does not want to, because Leafpool already has an apprentice and he wants to be the medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. :During the discussion on whether the ShadowClan apprentices stay, they are consistantly refered to a kit. The apprentices correct them, since they are indeed apprentices. Some cats, such as Spiderleg argue that ShadowClan's problem is not ThunderClan's problem. Cloudtail counters, since the cats are moving here, it is indeed ThunderClan's problem. Firestar angrily silences the Clan, and announces that they may stay as long as they want. Firestar annouce that the apprentices will train along side Foxpaw and Icepaw. :When the meeting disbands, Brambleclaw tells the apprentices to go meet Firestar. The cats seem to be nervous about meeting him, but Lionblaze tells them that they will be fine. Firestar assigns them mentors for the time being. Since Leafpool already had Jaypaw as an apprentice, Flamepaw is forced to train as a warrior with Cloudtail as his temporary ThunderClan mentor. He, Cloudtail, Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw go with Sandstorm, Whitewing and their mentors, are going out to the clearing for some hunting practice. As they leave, Lionblaze is glad that the siblings will not receive an unfair advantage in the future by learning ThunderClan battle moves. He also wonders if any of the siblings are receiving training from Tigerstar. :Hollyleaf, because of the new arrivals, becomes determined to stop Sol from destroying the warrior code. She, Jaypaw and Lionblaze discuss a plan involving the ShadowClan apprentices and creating a fake sign to trick ShadowClan into returning their beliefs to StarClan. When Jaypaw and Lionblaze finish decide to talk to the apprentices later, the apprentices return from hunting, and prepare to talk to them. The apprentices are very dirty from hunting in the unfamiliar territory. Hollyleaf gets Foxpaw and Icepaw to change the elders' bedding, giving the three cats a perfect opportunity to talk to the apprentices. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf take the apprentices behind the warriors den. The five cats pass the greencough-filled medicine cat's den, and Flamepaw looks over curiously. :Jaypaw comes in then and starts to inform the three ShadowClan apprentices about their idea. Dejecetedly, Flamepaw argues that no one can get rid of Sol and Jaypaw answers that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and him can by making a fake sign. Flamepaw and his siblings are baffled and after a moment, Flamepaw asks if making a fake sign would anger StarClan. Jaypaw informs Flamepaw that StarClan asked him to bring back Blackstar's faith and then asks where they should set up the sign. Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw start to bicker over where they should have it until Dawnpaw brings up the question of how they would get Littlecloud and Blackstar to the undetermined place. Flamepaw suggests that they could report several cats trespassing, and Tigerpaw suggests a sighting of a fox. Dawnpaw rebukes both of them especially putting down the fox idea until Flamepaw suggests that they could take fox dung and leave a trail. Dawnpaw still puts down the idea and Flamepaw suggests that they could pelt Blackstar and Littlecloud with acorns thinking that they would come from StarClan. Dawnpaw is completely against the idea and tackles Flamepaw for his stupidity. In the confined space, Flamepaw and Dawnpaw playfully wrestle until Flamepaw accidentally kicks Hollyleaf in the stomach. She then breaks up the fight snarling. After the incident, Flamepaw asks Jaypaw what the sign will be and he responds that they'll first have to get there. :The six cats head off to ShadowClan territory, but Flamepaw complains that he is hungry. Jaypaw snaps that there is barely enough prey for ThunderClan, but seeing the guilty looks on the ShadowClan apprentices' faces, Lionblaze allays them saying that they could possibly pick something on the way to ShadowClan. :Once Jaypaw works out what the sign is, Flamepaw looks uneasy. Flamepaw asks if they're sure this is the only way they can return home, and Dawnpaw tells him that this is their best bet. Flamepaw concedes and starts helping with the tree Lionblaze and Tigerpaw are working on. :Tigerpaw and Hollyleaf are sent to go get Littlecloud and Blackstar and Tigerpaw spots Littlecloud. Tigerpaw tells Littlecloud that Dawnpaw and Flamepaw are at the ShadowClan border wanting to come back to ShadowClan. Littlecloud understands and goes to find Blackstar, meanwhile Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw are hiding when Toadfoot appears. Everyone but Flamepaw get's ready for the fake sign until Flamepaw informs them that it's not Blackstar, but Toadfoot. Lionblaze and Flamepaw creep around the marsh and attack Toadfoot. Together, they pin down Toodfoot and start dragging him behind a clump of bracken. Toadfoot's yowls are cut short by Flamepaw when he pushes his Clanmate's head to the ground and put's his paws over Toadfoot's jaw. :Once Littlecloud and Blackstar appear, Jaypaw and Dawnpaw knock down the trees and Jaypaw impersonates a StarClan cat. Raggedstar and Runningnose come however, and the Blackstar regains his belief in StarClan. Toadfoot then exclaims that they faked a sign from StarClan but Flamepaw reconciles him with the future of believing in StarClan and having ShadowClan reunited. Sunrise :It is revealed that Flamepaw has become Littlecloud's apprentice. He is surprised when Jayfeather remembers him and tells him they were kin. :Later in the book, Littlecloud presents Flamepaw to StarClan by the Moonpool. In his dream, he meets Jayfeather and tells him that he wanted to meet Tigerstar, his grandfather. Jayfeather tells him that he should be happy to meet any cats of StarClan. :He is also present at the Gathering when Hollyleaf reveals that she and her brothers aren't the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Flamepaw has now earned his full medicine cat name though he is still Littlecloud's apprentice. :At a Gathering, Lionblaze notices Tigerheart and Dawnpelt sitting next to Flametail as Jayfeather touches noses with Littlecloud. Lionblaze reflects on when the three siblings we're brought to ThunderClan and welcomed cautiously, but soon left after the loner, Sol, was driven out. Sadly, Lionblaze remembers how he thought that they were kin at one point. :When the questing cats are lead to ShadowClan's camp, Dawnpelt and Flametail rush up to Tigerheart and touch noses with him joyfully welcoming him back. Flametail congratulates Tigerheart for saving the Clans though it'll take a while for the lake to fill up while rubbing his muzzle against Tigerheart's shoulder. Fading Echoes :Flametail is seen at the Moonpool meeting with the rest of the medicine cats. He playfully teases his mentor, Littlecloud, about how old he is getting. Jayfeather is about to walk in his dream to see if he knew anything about Tigerheart meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, and wonders if Flametail may be being trained with him too. In Flametail's dream, Runningnose wants to tell him something, but it is not shown in the story. Night Whispers :Flametail is near the ThunderClan border when Lionblaze and Cinderheart go for a late night walk. He angers Lionblaze by blaming him for Russetfur's death before walking off, and appears to be bitter about the ThunderClan cat killing the ShadowClan deputy. :Later, he worried about his ailing mentor, Littlecloud, who protests that he is fine when it is clear that he is not. When Flametail goes to the Moonpool he receives a warning from Raggedstar that ShadowClan must stand alone, but Littlecloud convinces Blackstar otherwise. Flametail also has continuous dreams about falling into darkness; he is confused at their meaning. :When the ice freezes over, Flametail joins the other cats in playing on it. When the ice cracks, he falls through, only to find that the ice has closed over him and there is no way out. Jayfeather tries to save him from drowning, but an ugly, bulging-eyed, hairless cat, suspected to be Rock, tells Jayfeather to let go of him, saying it was Flametail's time to die, not his. Jayfeather lets Flametail go, and Flametail is trapped under the layer of ice with no way of getting air or breathing, and drowns. :Once in StarClan, he is lured into the Dark Forest by voices calling his name and a rustling bush, where Brokenstar orders Ivypaw to kill him. Ivypaw states that once you are dead, you can't be killed, thinking it's a trick question. Then Brokenstar tells her it is possible, and says it is twice as painful as dying regularly. Ivypaw does not want to kill him, however, she needs to gain the trust from the Dark Forest so she can act as a spy. She is about to, but Tigerheart stops her, by blocking her, claiming that he won't let anyone destroy what was left of his brother. Seeing Tigerheart defend his brother, Tigerstar lets Flametail go, stating that his brother has his blood running through his veins and that Flametail is no threat and only mixes herbs. Tigerstar informs them that it is not necessary to kill Flametail because of his reason stated above, and lets him go. Sign of the Moon :In the Dark Forest, Tigerheart mentions to Ivypool how she was prepared to kill Flametail. Ivypool reminsces then on when Brokenstar tried to make her kill him for unknowingly walking into the Dark Forest. :When Yellowfang leads Jayfeather through StarClan's hunting grounds, he spots Barkface pointing something out on a clump of thyme to Flametail. When Flametail spots Jayfeather, he invites Jayfeather to come join him and Barkface. Although Jayfeather wanted to join the medicine cats, Yellowfang tugged him on, and he responds to Flametail that another time would work. The Forgotten Warrior :Although he does not appear in this book, he is mentioned by his sister, Dawnpelt, when she accuses Jayfeather of murdering him. Trivia *Flametail is first described as a dark ginger tom, though this is later changed to bright ginger. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister and because his grandfather, Tigerstar, is a descendant of Gorseclaw. *He has ThunderClan blood, because his mother, Tawnypelt, was born in ThunderClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt: Sister: :Dawnpelt: Brother: :Tigerheart: Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Main Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices